Cerca de mí
by Tzai-Ishida-Takenouchi
Summary: Es mi versión de lo que tenía que suceder en el sexto libro cuando Hermione llora x "Ron"!  no muy buen summary, pero por favor entren y lean n n


El fic está basado en la canción The last nigth de Skillet

mmm como está claro Harry Potter no me pertenece, son de la maravillossa imaginación de J.K. Rowling & Warner Bross.

THE LAST NIGHT

Otra vez miro tus ojos derramar lágrimas de diamantes por ese idiota que no te merece, una vez más escucho esos sollozos llenos de dolor salir de tu boca, te abrazas a ti misma como una niña pequeña cuando no encuentra consuelo en quien necesita, puedo escuchar como repites una y mil veces palabras sin sentido alguno, y luego un sonoro suspiro salir de tus labios para pronto continuar con tus lamentos; en ese momento me siento a tu lado y te envuelvo entre mis brazos.

Vienes a mí con cicatrices en tu mano

Me dices que esta es la última noche que te sientes así

Solo vine a decir adiós

No quería que me vieras llorar, estoy bien

Pero sé que no es verdad

Aspiro tu dulce aroma de canela, fragancia que me enloquece, que me hace vibrar, el único que logra hacer erizar mi piel. Te abrazo y siento tu estremecer, tu contacto me hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica terriblemente placentera en todo mi cuerpo. Colocas tu cabeza en mi hombro y suspiras de nuevo, pero hubo un cambio respecto al anterior, aunque no consigo saber cuál es la diferencia.

Me miras directamente a los ojos, con esas gemas color avellana que posees, se notan diferentes, es una mezcla de dolor y cariño lo que veo reflejados en ellos, siento como si me atravesaras con ellos y lograras ver mi alma; pero si tan solo pudieras ver mi corazón también, y de esa manera te darías cuenta del enorme amor que siento por ti.

Esta es la última noche que estarás sola

Mírame a los ojos para que veas que yo lo sé

Estoy en donde sea que tú quieres que esté

Esta es la última noche que estarás sola

Te sostendré en mis brazos y no te dejaré ir

Soy todo lo que necesitas que sea

Pero, ¿cuándo fue que inició todo? En qué momento ya no logré verte como mi mejor amiga y tus palabras y abrazos significaron más para mí. Creo que desde el torneo de los tres magos todo fue diferente, a pesar de que en tercer año él la había abandonado por la influencia de su amigo Ron, un año después ella había demostrado ser más comprensiva y fue la única que creyó en su palabra de manera inmediata y sin necesidad de explicarse. Fue ella quien siempre estuvo para él, la que lo abrazó cuando más lo necesitaba, la que lo escuchó y aquella que soportó sus ataques de cólera en quinto curso. Y ahora ella era la que le necesitaba a él, aunque no de la manera que deseaba.

La miró por un momento que a ambos les pareció una eternidad y como siempre sus ojos se conectaron; era muy curioso ese fenómeno, pero ambos lo disfrutaban de sobre manera, era una comunicación secreta, únicamente entre ellos, para envidia de otros.

Él no te merece, aunque sea mi amigo no consiento el hecho de que te haga sufrir Hermy. Por favor no llores, déjalo con Lavender y cuando se dé cuenta del error que cometió al cambiar a una chica tan maravillosa como tú, por ella, lo lamentará.

Te sonrío para infundirte valor, aun te tengo en mis brazos y ya pareces más relajada, eso me gusta, pero lo que me dices luego no era algo que esperaba.

Tienes razón en algo Harry, ya no puedo sufrir más por Ronald y no lo haré. Lloro porque si bien quise a Ron más que como a un amigo, no le amaba. Yo me Harry, me enamoré de otro chico, el cual solamente me mira como su amiga. Para él ese sentimiento nunca cambiará y eso me duele. Sé que no soy atractiva, pero es que nadie se da cuenta de que soy una chica con sentimientos? Sí, una rata de biblioteca, una sabelotodo, pero una chica sobre todo.

Y después de esas palabras rompes de nuevo en llanto, y yo me quedo mudo por un instante.

Tus padres dicen que todo es tu culpa

Pero ellos no te conocen como yo

Estoy tan enfermo de oírlos decir eso

"es solo una fase, estarás bien, estás bien"

Pero sé que no es verdad

Mi corazón late de manera desenfrenada como nunca la había hecho. No debía ilusionarme, pero y sí yo era ese chico? En este momento no me importa lo que llegue a pensar Ron, después de todo él desperdició su oportunidad haciendo sufrir a su Hermione por inmaduro… un momento… su Hermione? Se sonrojó únicamente con ese pensamiento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la castaña que poco a poco se había ido tranquilizando nuevamente en los brazos del chico que amaba.

En qué piensas Harry?

En ti – ante esta declaración ambos se sonrojaron hasta más no poder; pero el ojiverde tomó valor y antes de que ella le cuestionara él continúo – pienso en ti porque no eres una chica linda – los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas e intentó deshacerse del abrazo de su amado mal interpretando sus palabras, más el ojiverde la abrazó aun más fuerte, pero dándole media vuelta para que ella le mirase directamente a los ojos – eres la chica más hermosa que he visto – ahora finas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la muchacha – hace bastante tiempo no dejo de pensar en ti, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu forma de ser, tus labios – dijo en un susurro apenas audible – te amo Hermione Granger.

Esta es la última noche que estarás sola

La noche es tan larga cuando todo está mal

Si me das tu mano te ayudaré a sostenerte

Esta noche

Esta noche

No te dejaré decir adiós

Seré tu razón por que

Esta es la última noche que estarás lejos de mí

Lejos de mí

Cerré mis ojos porque no deseaba ver en tus ojos de miel el rechazo, pero sentí tú delicado roce en mi barbilla, tus suaves y finas manos tomaron una mejilla cada una, y abrí mis ojos. Me perdí en tu mirada tal vez segundos, minutos, horas o días, el tiempo se detuvo y solamente existíamos nosotros dos. Tus ojos poseían un brillo que jamás había visto en ellos pero te hacían lucir mucho más hermosa de lo habitual; los cerraste lentamente y acercaste tus labios hasta rozar los míos y fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Poco a poco abriste la boca para profundizar el beso que poco a poco se volvió más apasionado. Nos separamos hasta que nos hizo falta el tan necesario oxígeno. Una mirada fue suficiente para que nos comprendiéramos, sonreímos como bobos.

Harry Potter, yo también te amo – susurras en mi oído de una manera que me hace estremecer.

Nos abrazamos para dirigirnos a la sala común, hoy sería nuestra última noche como amigos, nuestra última noche separados, ya que desde mañana a primera hora le gritaríamos al mundo nuestro amor, porque ya no puedo vivir un día más si estás lejos de mí.

Muchísimas gracias por leer! Pero please comenten si les gustó o no, criticas mientras sean constructivas! porfis!


End file.
